Arigatou, Koishi
by DlienShae
Summary: "Kau hebat, Shin," gumamku pelan seraya tersenyum pada diriku sendiri tanpa menoleh ke arah Shinichi. "Kau tahu, Shiho?" ujarku pelan, tanpa sedikitpun berkeinginan untuk membangunkannya. "Kolektor barang antik adalah suami yang paling baik. Karena semakin tua istrinya, semakin ia mencintainya," [One-shot, Islamic content (Implisit, maybe)]


Summary : "Kau hebat, Shin," gumamku pelan seraya tersenyum pada diriku sendiri tanpa menoleh ke arah Shinichi. "Kau tahu, Shiho?" ujarku pelan, tanpa sedikitpun berkeinginan untuk membangunkannya. "Kolektor barang antik adalah suami yang paling baik. Karena semakin tua istrinya, semakin ia mencintainya,"

Warning : ShinShi/ConAi | Almost OOC | Islamic content (Implisit, maybe)

Disclaimer : Detective Conan, by Gosho Aoyama

* * *

"Shinichiii!"

Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari depan pintu kamarku menggema dengan hebat, memenuhi seluruh indera pendengaranku.

"Shinichi! Sahur, Shinichi!"

Perlahan, aku mengerjapkan mataku. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terang. Menyilaukan mataku.

"Hei, Shinichi! Sulit sekali ternyata membangunkanmu!"

Suara teriakan tersebut, kini berganti dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar cepat, melangkah ke arah ranjangku. Dengan gerakan cepat, seorang wanita paruh baya menarik selimut yang tengah membungkus hangat tubuhku, mencampakkannya ke sembarang tempat. Dengan tenang, aku masih memeluk mesra guling lembut yang menemaniku tidur semalaman.

Wanita itu perlahan duduk di samping ranjangku. Dan bisa kurasakan, kedua belah tangan hangat milik wanitaku tersebut kini tengah mengusap dengan lembut puncak kepalaku. Ah, aku menikmatinya. Sentuhan yang benar-benar memabukkanku. Detik berikutnya, kedua tangan mungilnya mulai turun di kedua sisi pinggangku. Oke, sampai di sini pikiran kotorku mulai berkecamuk. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka—

"HEI!"

Aku tersentak geli. Kedua tangan wanita itu menggelitik kedua sisi pinggangku dengan kuat, sukses membuatku melepas guling lembut yang sejak tadi kudekap. Dengan terpaksa, aku terduduk di atas ranjangku, memasang mimik wajah risih seraya mendengus kesal kepada wanita yang telah menemaniku selama 2 tahun itu. Kedua tanganku kulipat dengan sempurna di atas dadaku yang terlapisi oleh piyama.

"Nah!" ujar wanita itu riang seraya menepukkan kedua belah tangannya di hadapanku. "Sekarang, ayo turun. Aku sudah menyiapkan menu sahur untuk kita,"

Dengan malas, aku menuruti keinginan wanita itu. Seraya menggosok pelan sebelah mataku menggunakan punggung tangan milikku, aku melangkah mendekatinya, mensejajarkan langkah kakiku dengannya.

"Hei, Shiho,"

Wanita bernama Shiho tersebut menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Ditolehkannya wajah cantiknya seraya melemparkan pandangannya dengan merekahkan sebuah senyuman padaku. Sesaat, aku serasa terhipnotis oleh senyumannya. Namun dengan cepat, aku menggelengkan kepala. Tahan, Shinichi. Ini bulan puasa.

"Kau menyebalkan," kalimat itu dengan cepat kulontarkan kepada lawan bicaraku satu-satunya di rumah ini, dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, ya?" wajah Shiho kini menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan. Bulu kudukku meremang.

"Ah, t—tidak! Yah, kau wanita paling hebat yang pernah kutemui, Shiho!"

Bodohnya aku! Aku harus mencari cara untuk membujuk wanita ini. Atau kalau tidak, ia takkan sudi memasakkan masakan untukku selama satu bulan penuh, yang artinya aku harus memasak menu makan sahur dan pembukanya sendiri. Ya, aku tak mau membayangkan bagian itu. Terlalu mengerikan untuk sekedar dibayangkan.

Shiho melenggang meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di tangga. Ah, apakah dia marah? Ataukah dia sedang merencanakan hal-hal lain? Jujur, aku tak bisa menerka apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Mimik mukanya yang selalu datar, membuatku sulit untuk membaca pikirannya. Yah, meskipun seperti itu, aku takkan menyalahkannya. Karena sifatnya yang tak pernah bisa kutebak itulah, yang menjadi daya tarik wanita di hadapanku kini.

Perlahan, kakiku mulai kembali menapaki tangga, menuju sosok istriku yang tak berada jauh di depanku. Kukeluarkan sebelah tanganku yang sejak tadi kusembunyikan di balik kantong celana piyama. Tanpa suara, kudekap pinggang ramping milik Shiho dari belakang. Bisa kurasakan dirinya yang tersentak kaget, hasil dari perbuatan mendadakku barusan. Rambut pirang stroberinya menyapu wajahku, mengumbarkan wangi khas-nya. Aku mengecup perlahan pangkal kepalanya dari samping, mengingat tubuhku berukuran lebih tinggi ketimbang tubuhnya yang berukuran proposional untuk seorang wanita.

"Terimakasih,"

Dapat kulihat dari ekor mataku, bahwa wajah wanita ini sedikit memerah. Tangan yang terdiri atas jari-jari lentik berkulit putih pucat miliknya, menyentuh perlahan lenganku yang kugunakan untuk mendekapnya. Dengan lembut, disingkirkannya tanganku dari pinggangnya. Detik berikutnya, ia membalik badannya. Menatap wajahku sesaat, sebelum ia berjinjit dan mengarahkan bibirnya di telingaku.

"Ini baru hari pertama puasa, Shinichi," ia membisikkan sederet kalimat tersebut di telingaku. "Dan kau tak bisa menahan seluruh 'keinginan'-mu itu?"

Aku kembali mendengus kesal. Wanita ini. Benar-benar.

"Jangan memancingku, Shinichi," Shiho kembali melangkah, menuju ruang makan yang telah tertata rapi oleh menu makan sahur kami. "Haram hukumnya,"

Dengan wajah kesal yang kembali bercampur dengan rasa malas, aku mengikutinya menuju meja makan. Tanganku dengan sigap menarik dan kemudian menduduki salahsatu kursi yang berada di sana, diikuti oleh istriku yang duduk di seberang meja yang kutempati.

"Kare, Shinichi," Shiho menganjurkan semangkuk kare yang nampak masih hangat padaku. Wajahnya kembali melemparkan senyum hangat. "Penuh dengan tomat,"

Aku tersenyum. Mood-ku seketika berubah 360°, melihat senyum istriku yang kembali mengembang dengan sempurna. Tak tersimpan rasa marah atau apapun. Hanya ketulusan yang berasal dari hatinya yang kutemukan.

"Kau memang yang terbaik," ujarku seraya mengambil salahsatu sendok sayur untuk mengambil porsi kare yang tampak lezat itu.

"Terimakasih," Shiho memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum, menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat menggenggam satu sama lain. "Jangan lupa berdo'a sebelum makan,"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Selesai memanjatkan do'a, aku dan istriku mulai menikmati sahur kami dalam diam. Hanya terdengar dentingan pelan dari sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring kami. Sesekali tanganku meraih nasi dan lauk yang tersedia di atas meja makan untuk menambah porsi di piringku.

Sejenak, kulirikkan mataku pada wanitaku yang duduk di seberang meja makan kami. Ia menyendokkan makanannya perlahan dan terlihat menikmatinya. Aku tersenyum kembali. Jujur, aku merasa bersyukur kepada-Nya karena telah dikaruniai keluarga seperti ini. Istri cantik nan lembut, meski tak jarang bibirnya melontarkan kalimat-kalimat bernada sarkatis, dan mata kantuk milik wanita itu yang sering menusuk manik mataku dengan intens melalui tatapan-tatapan mautnya.

Ah, ya. Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Terimakasih…

.

.

"Jangan tidur dulu!" bentakku pada suamiku yang telah merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di atas ranjang seraya menarik seonggok kain empuk berisi di sampingnya.

"Aku _ngantuk_, Shiho," ujarnya dengan nada malas seraya menguap perlahan.

Aku mendengus kesal. Hei, setidaknya dia harus melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang hamba yang taat terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai, dia baru bisa kembali bebas beraktifitas apapun selama masih di dalam norma yang ditentukan. Bukan malah kembali melanjutkan mimpinya yang—menurutnya—indah itu.

Aku menarik lengan kekar miliknya, menyeretnya hingga ia terduduk di atas ranjang. Dengan tangan masih memeluk guling, mulutnya meracau sejenak.

"Oei… Shiho.. nanti saja… lah…"

Kurasakan sebelah mataku berkedut. Bibirku bergetar menahan amarah. Tahan, Shiho. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak untuk berpikir. Oke, kali ini pasti aku berhasil. Perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari pakaian yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar mandi. Kukeluarkan beberapa potong pakaianku di atas meja rias.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" mendadak suara malasnya tak terdengar kembali, digantikan oleh suara bernada terkejut darinya.

Aku tahu ini terlalu berlebihan. Namun demi kebaikan, apa ada yang salah?

"Pergi," jawabku singkat.

"Ke mana?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya terdengar serius.

Aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Ke rumah Hakase. Dan tak kembali untuk sementara waktu,"

Kudengar ranjang kami berderit pelan. Dan samar, kurasakan sebuah telapak tangan kekar—yang kuyakini milik Shinichi—hinggap di bahu kananku.

"Oke, aku sudah bangun,"

Well, see? Terlalu berlebihan, ya? Ha, aku hanya ingin sedikit bermanja dengan dirinya. Dalam hati aku tertawa, betapa suamiku ini terkadang—bukan, seringkali—tak peka akan perasaan wanita. Namun aku sedikit terkejut. Hanya dengan gertakan—yang kuanggap—lembut dariku barusan, dia sudah luluh? Baiklah, perlahan aku mulai mengubah persepsiku tentang dirinya.

Aku memutar badanku, menghadap ke arah Shinichi.

"Dan sekarang, tunaikan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang hamba yang taat,"

Shinichi menyeringai. Tangan kekar yang ia letakkan di atas bahuku tadi, kini sudah kembali bersembunyi di balik kantong piyama-nya.

"Baik," Shinichi memajukan kepalanya seraya mendekatkan bibirnya sejenak ke telinga kiriku. "Putri tidur,"

Panas. Yah, wajahku memanas. Oh, ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul wajah tampannya itu. Seenaknya saja membuat wajahku memerah lagi. Dan terimakasih untuk bulan ini, yang mewajibkanku—tidak, seluruhnya—untuk meredam emosi. Ketika kurasa langkah kaki Shinichi telah berlalu meninggalkan kamar kami, aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, hingga kurasakan oksigen memenuhi paru-paruku. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, dan kuhembuskan oksigen yang kini telah menjadi karbon dioksida di udara.

Aku merasa lebih ringan sekarang. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menyusul sosok Shinichi yang sedang menuruni undakan tangga.

"Shinichi," kupanggil namanya perlahan.

Dia menoleh, memandangku.

"Berjama'ah," ujarku seraya melemparkan kembali senyuman—yang kuanggap—manis.

.

.

Aku tak merasa memiliki agenda pagi ini. Membantu Shiho? Ah, cuciannya, mungkin? Tapi kurasa tidak, mengingat kami memiliki mesin pencuci, sehingga memudahkan pekerjaan wanitaku itu. Memasak? Ah, yang benar saja. Memasak di saat aku sedang berusaha menahan nafsu dahagaku? Hm, ataukah aku akan mengecek e-mail dari kolega kerjaku untuk memastikan tugas dari kantor?

Tidak, tidak. Aku menggeleng perlahan. Hari ini kantor libur. Ya, libur 'khusus', mungkin. Seharusnya tak ada kata libur bagi pekerjaanku, mengingat jabatanku sebagai seorang detektif senior. Ah, dai-senpai, lebih tepatnya. Jelas sekali, bahwa libur 'khusus'-ku, bukanlah contoh yang baik untuk ditiru bagi juniorku.

"Shin,"

Suara merdu milik wanitaku memanggil dari arah tangga. Kutolehkan kepalaku sejenak untuk melihat sosoknya yang memakai kaus dan celana santai di balik apronnya.

"Tidak berangkat kerja?" tanyanya sesampainya ia di tangga paling bawah seraya mendekatiku.

"Malas," jawabku sekenanya seraya membuang muka ke arah jendela.

"Coba ulangi?"

Pertanyaan—dan lebih terdengar seperti permintaan—yang terlontar dari bibir wanita itu terdengar datar, namun sedikit menusuk telingaku. Kurasakan telingaku berdengung saat kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kursi yang sedang kududuki. Sebuah tangan mungil, yang lengkap dengan jari-jarinya, hinggap di pipi kananku dan menariknya seakan pipi milikku merupakan karet elastis yang dapat mengencang maupun mengendur sesuka hati.

Alis kiriku berkedut perlahan.

"Oi," ujarku seraya menarik tangannya dari pipiku dan memandang wajahnya yang terlihat—dan selalu—datar. "Aku ingin istirahat dulu sebentar. Biarkan aku bermalas-malas sesaat. Lagipula besok hari Minggu, dan—"

Oh, hentikan pandangan menusukmu itu, Shiho!

"Baiklah," aku menyerah seraya bangkit dari kursi empuk milikku dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan penampilanku yang tampak kusut.

"Temani aku berbelanja usai bekerja, Shin…" Shiho berujar padaku dari kejauhan.

Aku hanya memutar lengan kananku ke belakang dan mengacungkan jempolku, pertanda aku memberikan jawaban 'ya' atas permintaannya itu, seraya mengalungkan handuk yang akan kugunakan.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Shinichi," ujarku pada suamiku ketika ia hendak menyalakan mobilnya yang diparkir di halaman belakang rumah kami.

Shinichi mengecup dahiku sekilas, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku berangkat," ujarnya, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu mobil dan mulai berlalu, meninggalkan halaman rumah kami.

Aku masih melambaikan tanganku, hingga mobil dinas suamiku menghilang di balik tikungan komplek perumahan kami. Alih-alih menuju ke dalam rumah, aku menutup dan mengunci pintu, melangkah menuju ke ruang perpustakaan, yang merupakan ruangan favorit suamiku. Tiba-tiba, terlintas di kepalaku bayang-bayang Shinichi yang seringkali berkutat pada buku-buku yang kini tengah tersimpan dan tertata dengan rapi di dalam rak-raknya yang menjulang bagaikan dinding.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk meraih salahsatu novel yang menarik perhatianku. Agatha Christie. Penulis novel misteri yang kusukai. Dari sekian banyak novel yang telah ditulisnya, 'Ten Little Indian' merupakan kisah favoritku.

"Tak kusangka ia juga mengkoleksi novel ini," gumamku seraya membolak-balikkan halaman depan dan belakang buku itu. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, dia itu maniak misteri, 'kan? Jadi sudah sepantasnya ia memiliki koleksi novel ini.

Tunggu. Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku menunggu suamiku pulang sambil membaca buku di sini. Lagipula seluruh tugas rumah tangga telah kuselesaikan dengan baik. Ditambah aku tak perlu repot-repot lagi memasak, mengingat untuk 29 hari ke depan aku hanya butuh menyiapkan menu makan sahur dan pembukanya.

Kurebahkan diriku di atas sofa empuk yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak barusan. Kurasa membaca novel akan lebih baik, mengingat bahwa novel yang kubaca saat ini bisa kujadikan bahan referensi mengajar nanti. Fakultas Kriminologi. Mengusut pemikiran-pemikiran berikut ideologi yang berasal dari para calon spionase, detektif—mengatakan ini, mengingatkanku pada sosok Shinichi—,polisi, dan lain sebagainya.

Baiklah. Aku memilih opsi ini.

.

.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku sejenak, memandang langit biru yang kini tengah berganti warna menjadi jingga. Ah, tak heran. Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kurasa aku tepat waktu untuk memenuhi janjiku.

"Tadaima," ujarku seraya melepas sepatu fantofel hitamku dan menggantinya menjadi sendal rumah yang telah disiapkan di depan pintu.

Istriku terlihat tengah melangkah cepat ke arahku.

"Okaerinasai," jawabnya seraya mengecup perlahan pipiku. Aku tersenyum.

"Apa saja yang kau kerjakan hari ini?" tanyaku. Tangan kananku yang bebas mengusap perlahan puncak kepalanya yang bermahkotakan rambut pirang stroberi miliknya.

"Hanya membaca di ruangan favoritmu, Tuan Detektif,"

Sekali lagi, kukembangkan senyum milikku sebelum aku melangkah memasuki ruang keluarga. Kulepas jas kantorku dan meletakkannya bersamaan dengan tas kerja yang kubawa di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana? Jadi berbelanja?" tanyaku mengingat janjiku sebelumnya.

Shiho tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu," ujar Shiho seraya melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar kami.

"Hei, di sini juga ada kamar mandi, Shiho. Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke atas?" aku mengerutkan keningku. Bingung dengan sifat istriku yang bahkan tak bisa kutebak.

"Hei, kau juga harus mandi. Gunakanlah kamar mandi di bawah. Aku akan mandi di atas," ujarnya setengah berteriak dari tangga yang hendak ia naiki.

Aku mendengus seraya tertawa kecil. Ah, benar juga. Ternyata ia memikirkan hal sekecil ini. Aku melenggang meraih handuk yang berada tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi di ruangan ini, dan mengalungkannya di leherku. Kemudian aku kembali berjalan menuju kamarku untuk mengambil baju ganti yang hendak kukenakan. Kuputar kenop pintu perlahan sesampainya aku di depan kamar.

Kuedarkan pandanganku sejenak mencari sosok Shiho. Well, kurasa dia sudah lebih dulu mandi, begitu kudengar suara gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari yang berisi pakaian-pakaianku dan Shiho. Namun gerakanku terhenti seketika, ketika kulihat sepasang baju, milikku dan Shiho, tengah bertengger di depan pintu lemari kami.

Kuperhatikan sejenak pakaian itu, dan senyum kembali mengembang untuk yang kesekian kalinya di bibirku. Tak salah aku memilihnya. Lagipula dia memang ahli dalam bidang fashion. Kriminologi dan fashion. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang—atau mungkin langka—kutemui. Kuraih baju yang telah disiapkan Shiho untukku, dan kusampirkan di belakang punggungku.

Perpaduan yang unik, eh? Antara bidang yang digeluti oleh Shiho dan kegemarannya dalam menganalisa hal-hal berbau fashion. Tak kusangka seorang ahli forensik dan profesor muda sepertinya akan tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau 'perempuan'. Yah, seperti yang kuketahui sejauh ini. Lagipula kalau diperhatikan, selera fashion-nya lebih baik ketimbang wanita manapun yang pernah kutemui.

Ya, Shiho adalah wanita terhebat dalam hidupku sesudah Ibu yang telah melahirkanku.

Tunggu. Membicarakan tentang Ibu, seharusnya beliau beserta Ayah datang hari ini, mengingat kebiasaan Ibu yang senang mengejutkanku. Atau memang Ibu dan Ayah sengaja menunda kedatangan mereka? Tapi, bukankah sebagai anak, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk mengunjungi mereka? Eh, mengunjungi? Jangan main-main. Mereka di London. Jarak tempuh dari sini ke London, dibutuhkan waktu yang tak sedikit.

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang aku lebih cepat bersiap. Detik demi detik telah berlalu. Akan lebih baik jika aku menyelesaikan persiapanku lebih awal, karena menurut perkiraanku, hari ini Shiho akan berbelanja banyak untuk memenuhi persediaan makanan untuk 1 minggu ke depan. Dikarenakan isi kulkas yang telah menghilang, dan menandakan bahwa sang lemari pendingin itu meminta untuk diisi.

Kulirik sesaat jam dinding yang berada di ruangan itu. Jam 15.15. Baiklah. Waktuku tak banyak untuk bersiap. Setidaknya 15 menit cukup untuk mandi. Kulanggengkan kakiku memasuki pintu kamar mandi seraya menggantungkan baju ganti di tempat yang telah disediakan dan bersiap-siap untuk mengguyur tubuhku yang telah berkeringat sejak kepulanganku dari kantor.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyaku pada Shinichi yang tengah mengeringkan setengah rambutnya yang basah itu dengan _hair-dryer_.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik dengan nada datar.

"Tinggal memakai kain ini," aku melebarkan kain yang hendak kugunakan untuk menutupi rambutku. "Setelah itu, semuanya beres,"

Shinichi mengangguk sekilas, kemudian meraih kaus yang hendak digunakannya.

"Rambutmu?" aku kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Pasalnya, rambut Shinichi kini belum sepenuhnya kering, hanya saja tetesan air dari rambutnya tak lagi mengalir.

"Nanti juga kering sendiri," ujarnya santai sembari meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Yah, setidaknya apa yang Shincihi katakan itu benar. Jika menunggu sampai rambut hitamnya kering, mau sampai kapan? Lagipula ada _air conditioner_ di dalam mobil yang akan mengeringkan rambutnya perlahan. Kali ini aku bersyukur, setidaknya hari ini bukanlah jadwalku untuk mengeramasi rambut.

"Baiklah," ujarku seraya menghembuskan nafas. "Ayo berangkat,"

Aku mengikuti langkah kaki Shinichi menuju garasi mobil yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah kami. Sesampainya di sana, Shinichi langsung membukakan pintu mobil di bagian penumpang untukku. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyusul dengan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi, tepat di sampingku. Kulihat ia mulai memasukkan kunci mobil dan mesin mobil mulai menyala. Perlahan, mobil kami mulai melaju keluar dari garasinya, menuju jalan terbuka.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Shinichi dengan tangan yang masih setia menyetir mobil dan tatapan datar penuh konsentrasi yang ia lontarkan kepada jalan yang dilaluinya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan beberapa mini-market hingga hyper-market yang akan kukunjugi. Mengingat waktu yang kumiliki tidaklah sebanyak yang kurencanakan sebelumnya, maka—

"Langsung saja ke hyper-market itu," jari telunjukku menunjuk dengan sempurna sebuah bangunan besar bertuliskan nama sebuah perusahaan perdagangan umum yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo.

Dan spanduk-spanduk yang bertengger di sekitar bangunannya, membuatku tergoda untuk menelusurinya lebih jauh.

"Selain itu, sedang ada big-sale, loh, Shinichi," ujarku seraya melemparkan senyumku padanya, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas dari bibirnya.

.

.

Big-sale, eh? Ha, selalu seperti itu. Shiho memang tak pernah berubah. Meskipun dia juga menyukai hal-hal berbau 'mahal-berkualitas-branded' dan cukup menggilainya, namun pada kenyataannya memang ia juga peduli terhadap isi kantongku. Padahal, apapun yang dia inginkan,—dan untuk beberapa hal—aku tak ragu untuk mengeluarkannya. Tak seperti saat itu, kini ia harus meminta padaku apa yang ia inginkan dengan merajuk, meski tak jarang ia melontarkan jurus-jurusnya padaku untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Hah.

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa, mengingat perilakunya dulu terhadapku ketika kami masih dalam wujud kecil kami. Dia, yang tak henti-hentinya menatapku dengan tatapan menusuknya dan nada suaranya yang datar juga terdengar sarkatis, memintaku untuk membelikannya dompet, tas, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'mahal-berkualitas-branded' yang sedang marak dibicarakan dengan dalih bahwa ia telah menyelamatkan rahasiaku.

Tentu saja, aku tak pernah lupa dengan ucapan datar bernada sarkatis yang disertai senyum penuh kemenangan darinya; 'Kau berhutang padaku, Tuan Detektif.'

Hah, lucu sekali. Kenapa tak mengatakan dengan jujur saja, ketimbang berbelit-belit seperti itu yang hanya akan memunculkan urat-urat kekesalan di dahiku.

Namun, itu cerita masa lalu. Sekarang ia telah resmi menjadi istriku. Yah, meskipun sifat dan sikapnya terhadapku memang belum hilang secara keseluruhan. Setidaknya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya. Kuakui, ia memang cantik, dan bibirnya yang tak henti menceramahiku jika aku tak dapat mengatur jadwal makan dan waktuku dengan baik. Di balik semua itu, tersimpan kehangatan darinya. Kehangatan yang bahkan aku tak menyangka sebelumnya.

"Kira-kira, kita akan memasak menu apa, Shin?" tanyanya, membuyarkan segala lamunanku dalam sekejap.

"Eh?"

"Hah, kau melamun lagi," kulihat Shiho mendengus dan mulai melangkah ke arah rak-rak yang berisi sayur mayur segar.

Dan seperti perkiraanku. Di dalam kereta belanja kami yang kini didominasi oleh sayur mayur, buah tomat adalah yang paling dominan di antaranya. Bukan karena warna buah itu yang mencolok karena memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan warna sayur yang lainnya, melainkan jumlahnya yang melebihi ambang batas kewajaran itulah yang menarik perhatianku untuk mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa Shiho memang menyukai buah tomat.

"Apa yang ingin kau masak, Shiho?" tanyaku dengan memasang raut muka bingung seraya memandangi troli belanja kami.

"Entahlah," Shiho menggedikkan bahunya seraya melemparkan senyuman penuh arti. "Lanjutkan saja mendorong troli, Shin,"

Geez.

"Aku tahu," ujarku dengan nada kesal. Kukerucutkan bibirku ke depan dan kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang berlawanan dengan keberadaan Shiho.

"Hei, Shin," aku mendengar suaranya seperti hendak menahan tawa. "Kau ini sudah besar. Hanya karena pertanyaanmu tak kujawab dengan sempurna, lantas kau _ngambek_?" dan tawa pelan meluncur dengan indah dari bibirnya, seakan meledekku.

"Ha-ha-ha," tawaku garing seraya menatap lurus ke depan.

Aku memang tak berniat untuk meladeni ledekannya. Untuk saat ini, lebih baik aku mengalah. Jangan sampai usahaku untuk menahan nafsu dahagaku, akan menjadi sia-sia jika aku meladeninya. Kutolehkan sejenak kepalaku, ketika langkah kami hampir sampai di depan kasir. Shiho melangkah mendahuluiku untuk membayar belanjaan kami.

"Tak ada daging, Shiho?" tanyaku begitu menyadari isi plastik belanja kami yang hanya didominasi oleh sayur mayur, ketika hendak menatanya di bagasi bagian belakang mobil.

"Hn," Shiho hanya menggumam, namun tak berkata. Tangannya masih sibuk membantuku menata plastik-plastik belanja.

Lagi-lagi. Menu makanan rendah kalori. Aku yakin dia akan mengatakannya setelah ini.

"Kali ini menu makan kita adalah menu yang mengandung lemak dan kalori rendah," ujarnya begitu selesai menata barang-barang. "Dan Ayahku akan ikut berbuka bersama kita,"

Sudah kuduga, Shiho.

"Hakase? Lantas, apa yang ingin kau masak? Salad?" tanyaku lagi. Sejujurnya aku masih membayangkan, masakan macam apa yang kelak akan dimasak oleh Shiho dengan kehadiran seorang professor yang masih dalam pengawasan program 'Diet Ketat'-nya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pulang," Shiho mengelak untuk meladeni pertanyaanku lebih lanjut. "Lihatlah, waktu hampir habis. Kau mau kita berbuka puasa di jalan?"

Aku tersentak. Kulirik jam tangan yang mengait di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Jam 17.30?! Hah?!

Buru-buru aku menutup bagasi mobil dan meluncur ke kursi pengemudi. Shiho mengikutiku dengan langkah santainya seperti biasa.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Shin. Santai saja," ujarnya seraya memasang sabuk pengaman di kursinya.

"Apanya yang santai, Shiho?" aku mendengus sesaat. "Aku yakin, kini jalan raya telah dipadati oleh kendaraan yang sedang menuju arus balik,"

Shiho hanya menggedikkan kedua bahunya perlahan usai mendengar deduksi singkat dariku. Begitu kunci mobil telah terpasang, aku segera menekan gas, meluncur keluar dari area parkir.

"Semoga tepat waktu," gumamku pelan penuh harap.

.

.

"Apanya yang penuh, Shin?" tanyaku, begitu kami tengah mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya.

"Ah, perkiraanku meleset," ujar Shinichi terdengar kesal seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela mobil dengan tangan yang tertumpu di kepalanya.

"Do'a-mu terkabul, Tuan Detektif," aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela di sampingku. Kugunakan tanganku untuk menumpu daguku.

"Apa kau sudah memperkirakan ini, Shiho?" tanyanya. Kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku, memandang wajah suamiku yang tak mengubah posisinya sama sekali.

Aku mendesah perlahan. Kualihkan kembali kepalaku ke arah jendela yang menjadi tempatku untuk menikmati pemandangan di luar melalui kaca mobil.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"As expected from my beloved wife," ucapan Shinichi sejenak menyita perhatianku. Aku kembali menoleh pada sosoknya yang memang masih dalam posisi semula, namun bibirnya kini tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Huh?"

Shinichi menolehkan kepalanya, begitu mendengar suara gumamku barusan.

"Kau tahu, tapi kau diam. Kau sengaja tak memberitahuku, untuk melihat wajah panikku yang menurutmu lucu itu. Am I right?"

Aku mendengus perlahan seraya tersenyum.

"Analisa yang cermat, Tuan Detektif,"

"Nothing covered from my eyes, my Lady," Shinichi kembali berkonsentrasi terhadap jalan raya yang dilaluinya, meninggalkanku yang masih setengah sadar atas ucapannya tadi.

Heh? Sejak kapan detektif ini menjadi seorang perayu? Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi, kata-katanya barusan itu—

"Apa?" tanya Shinichi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, membuyarkan lamunan singkatku.

"Eh?" aku tersadar. Segera kupalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela, kembali menikmati pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil. "Tak ada,"

Kudengar tawa pelan yang berasal dari bangku pengemudi. Tanpa menoleh-pun, aku sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Ya, Shinichi mentertawaiku. Hah…

"Anggap saja kau berhasil membalas ledekanku tadi, 'Tuan Kudou'," ujarku kesal dengan penekanan di kaimat akhir, tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari kaca jendela di sampingku.

"'Tuan Kudou'?" ia menghentikan tawanya sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkannya. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kau juga 'Nyonya Kudou', Shiho,"

Skak mat!

Kali ini, giliranku yang mendengus kesal. Baiklah, kali ini kuakui kehebatannya. Ah, ya, tentu saja aku tak pernah lupa bahwa ia juga merupakan seorang detektif yang luar biasa. Detektif yang memiliki nama julukan 'Detektif Hebat dari Timur'. Yang selalu menjadi buah bibir masyarakat seusai memecahkan kasus. Gayanya yang tampak arogan di luar, namun sesungguhnya penuh dengan kehangatan di dalamnya. Detektif yang tak pernah sekalipun tak memaafkan para tersangka.

Yah, Shinichi yang pemaaf. Aku mengagumi salahsatu sifatnya itu. Lagipula, tugasnya hanyalah memecahkan misteri dari para pelaku dan menjabarkannya untuk membungkam mulut sang pelaku agar tak dapat mengelak lagi atas kejahatan yang diperbuatnya. Belum lagi bukti-bukti yang ia miliki memang sepenuhnya benar dan akurat. Terkadang aku heran, dari mana ia mengetahui hal yang bahkan aku sendiri tak menyadarinya jika ia tak menjelaskannya padaku? Hah, pria ini…

"Kau hebat, Shin," gumamku pelan seraya tersenyum pada diriku sendiri tanpa menoleh ke arah Shinichi.

Entah ini sudah kali keberapa aku tersenyum. Namun rasanya, aku hanya ingin tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum sepanjang hari. Tersenyum selagi aku masih dapat melakukannya. Tersenyum di hadapan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Tersenyum itu baik, 'kan? Selama kita melontarkannya di saat dan pada orang yang tepat.

.

.

"Tadaima," ujarku seraya membantu Shiho membawakan belanjaannya ke dalam rumah.

Aku terpaku sejenak di depan pintu rumah yang tengah terbuka.

"Eh?" insting detektif milikku mulai bekerja, menyadari ada keganjilan di dalam rumah. "Sejak kapan rumah ini menjadi terang? Siapa yang menyalakan lampu?"

Belum sempat aku menemukan jawabannya, sebuah suara teriakan penuh kebahagiaan menggema memenuhi ruang tamu kami.

"Shin-chaaann! Okaerinasaaaii!"

Aku menautkan alis. Suara ini—

"Okaa-san?" tanyaku heran bercampur dengan perasaan terkejut, melihat sosok awet muda Ibuku yang tengah berdiri dari sofa.

"Shin-chaaann! Apa kabar, nak?" tanpa ancang-ancang apapun, Ibu langsung memelukku begitu aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruang tamu.

Sontak, lenganku menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan yang tengah kubawa di atas karpet.

"Uhh…" aku berusaha menarik nafas dari pelukan kuat Ibuku. "O… kaa… san…"

Dan sepertinya, Ibuku menyadari kekuatannya yang besar itu. Segera saja beliau melonggarkan pelukannya. Aku menyentuh tengkukku yang agak kebas dan terasa panas, seraya menoleh ke arah dua orang tua lainnya yang masih tak berpindah dari posisi duduk mereka. Yah, aku tak heran dengan kehadiran Ayah mertuaku. Tapi, jika Ibu berada di sini, berarti kemungkinan besar juga ada…

"Otou-san?" alisku kembali bertautan. "Tak biasanya Otou-san turut menyertai perjalanan Okaa-san?"

"Hah, Ayahmu itu, Shinichi," Ibu mendesah seraya memejamkan mata disertai gedikkan pelan pada kedua bahunya. "Selalu saja mengikutiku ke manapun aku pergi. Sedangkan ia dapat dengan leluasa pergi sesuka hatinya tanpa mempedulikan keikutsertaanku dengannya,"

Aku mengulum senyumku melihat tingkah Ibu barusan. Bukankah hal itu memang sudah menjadi sifat Ayah untuk membuktikan rasa sayangnya pada Ibu? Lagipula, Ayah juga tidak setiap saat mengikuti ke manapun Ibu pergi. Hah, Ibu memang sedikit berlebihan dalam menanggapi setiap tindakan Ayah.

Yah, antara Ayah dan Ibu. Mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang mereka terhadap pasangan masing-masing. Tak terkecuali aku, anak tunggal mereka, yang tak jarang terkejut atas tindakan mendadak dan tak terprediksi dari mereka. Seperti yang dapat kalian lihat saat ini, kehadiran mendadak sosok mereka tanpa adanya pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

Ayah masih terlihat santai sembari membaca koran yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Tampaknya memang beliau tidak berniat untuk menghiraukan perkataan Ibu yang terdengar sedikit kesal dan berlebihan tadi. Sedangkan Hakase tersenyum padaku dan menatap sejenak ke arahku dari balik kacamata bulat-nya.

"Mereka datang lebih awal dari perkiraanmu, Shinichi-kun?" tanya Ayah mertuaku dengan suara baritonnya yang terdengar khas.

"Ah, yah," kutolehkan kepalaku sejenak, mencari sosok istriku yang ternyata tengah melangkah menuju dapur. Sepintas ia menoleh ke arahku, memberi kode agar ia yang menyiapkan menu berbuka puasa. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan ke arahnya.

"Mana Shiho-chan?" tanya Ibuku seraya menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Wajahnya kini telah berubah menjadi ceria kembali.

"Dia ada di dapur, Bu," jawabku seadanya.

"Araa, aku akan membantunya…" Ibu melangkah ringan seraya bersenandung perlahan, meninggalkan para pria di ruang tamu, termasuk diriku. "Akan lebih baik jika para istri yang menyajikan hidangan, 'kan?" Ibu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu menuju dapur.

Aku tertawa sarkatis dalam hati. Pikiran burukku jikalau Ibu akan memulai gosip tentang diriku di depan Shiho bermunculan.

"Duduklah, nak," sebuah suara yang terdengar berwibawa, memintaku untuk ikut duduk bersama mereka, membuyarkan segala bayang-bayang negatifku tentang sifat Ibu. Ya, suara Ayah. Beliau baru saja mengeluarkannya setelah sekian lama duduk menunggu obrolan singkatku bersama Ibu dan Hakase.

Aku menurutinya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sofa single terdekat dan menduduki permukaannya yang lembut dan nyaman. Namun, ketika aku hendak memulai percakapan di antara kami, suara yang menandakan waktu berbuka puasa menggema tiba- tiba melalui televisi yang menyala di ruang tamu.

"Minuman pembuka siaaapp!" seru Ibuku dari dapur seraya menuju ke arah kami dengan tangan membawa sebuah poci kaca yang tampaknya berisi teh. Terlihat dari kepulan asapnya yang menguar melalui corong poci, menandakan bahwa teh itu masih hangat. Sedangkan Shiho mengikuti beliau dari belakang dengan kedua tangan yang membawa nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir yang berukiran antik pada sisi-sisinya.

Sontak aku berdiri, membantu Shiho membawakan cangkir-cangkir itu dari tangannya.

"Ah, manis sekali anak kita ini…" ujar Ibu riang. Beliau melemparkan pandangan menggoda ke arah Shiho, yang dibalas olehnya dengan senyuman. Kupandangi Ibu dengan tatapan datar.

"Okaa-san…" aku mendesah mendengar suara riang Ibu barusan, yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran di telingaku. Kurasakan wajahku sedikit memanas.

Ibu hanya membalas ucapanku dengan kerlingan nakal di matanya. Aku kembali mendesah sembari melirik ke arah Shiho. Kulihat tangan Shiho yang sibuk menata cangkir-cangkir yang baru dibawanya ke atas meja, di mana Ayah, aku, dan Hakase duduk. Kemudian tangannya juga menyiapkan dua cangkir lainnya untuk dirinya dan Ibuku. Sedangkan tangan Ibu dengan cekatan mengisi cangkir-cangkir tersebut dengan cairan coklat hangat yang bernama teh.

Ayah mulai melipat rapi koran yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari genggamannya dan meletakkannya di rak yang terletak di bawah meja. Kemudian, perlahan kedua tangannya menengadah di atas dadanya dan kepalanya menunduk, seakan sedang berdo'a. Aku, Hakase, Ibu, dan Shiho mengikuti gerakan beliau. Kami berdo'a dalam diam dan penuh khidmat.

"Ayo, teh-nya diminum dulu," ujar Ibu lembut, usai kami menuntaskan do'a kami masing-masing, disusul oleh anggukkan pelan dariku, Hakase, dan Shiho. Ayah hanya mengembangkan senyumnya pada Ibu, yang dibalas senyum pula oleh beliau.

Kami mulai mengambil cangkir kami masing-masing dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, hingga isi dalam cangkir tersebut kini telah tandas. Dapat dilihat dari isi cangkir Hakase yang terlebih dahulu diletakkan di atas meja dalam kondisi tak bersisa, disusul oleh Ayah, aku, Ibu, dan terakhir Shiho dengan gaya anggunnya.

Setelahnya, kami mulai mengobrol ringan. Di awali dengan pembicaraan seputar kehidupanku dan Shiho. Tak jarang Ibu melempar pandangan-pandangan 'aneh' padaku, disusul dengan tawa renyah dari Shiho.

"Pasti Shin-chan sulit dibangunkan, ya?" tanya Ibu pada Shiho, disertai dengan tatapan kesal dariku.

"Yah, seperti itulah, Bu. Terkadang aku juga menggunakan taktik rahasiaku untuk membangunkannya," jawab Shiho penuh penekanan, seraya tertawa pelan tanpa menoleh padaku.

Hah. Obrolan sesama istri. Dan aku terlibat di dalamnya.

"Hah? Taktik rahasia? Wah, kau hebat, Shiho-chan!" seru Ibu takjub.

Ayah tersenyum, sedangkan Hakase turut tertawa bersama Ibu dan Shiho. Aku hanya tertawa garing menanggapinya.

"Bisakah kita mengganti topiknya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba di sela-sela tawa mereka yang mewarnai ruang tamu berukuran luas ini.

"Biarkan saja, Shinichi. Ini topik yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas," jawab Ayah dengan tenang, disertai anggukkan kepala dari masing-masing penghuni ruang tamu, kecuali aku.

Aku menekuk wajahku. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku hanya bisa pasrah. Mengikuti obrolan mereka berbincang-pun, rasanya percuma. Satu-satunya jalan keluar, adalah menunggu obrolan mereka hingga usai. Memang, itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya opsi yang kumiliki, mengingat keberadaan kedua orangtuaku yang sangat kuhormati, ditambah dengan sosok Ayah mertuaku yang telah berbaik hati padaku selama ini.

Adakah pilihan lain, eh?

.

.

"Akhirnya," aku meregangkan pergelangan tanganku ke atas kepalaku, usai mencuci seluruh peralatan makan yang baru saja digunakan untuk menyantap menu makan malam bersama Ayah dan keluarga—Ayah dan Ibu—Shinichi tadi.

"Ayah dan Ibu menginap di rumah Ayahmu," ujar Shinichi dari arah ruang keluarga. "Beliau beralasan untuk menemani Ayahmu yang tengah ditinggal sementara waktu oleh Ibumu,"

Aku melangkah mendekati Shinichi yang tengah duduk dengan nyaman di sebuah sofa berukuran lebar seraya menonton siaran televisi favoritnya. Kuambil posisi untuk duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Kurebahkan kepalaku perlahan pada pundaknya yang lebar.

"Aku lelah," ujarku pelan seraya menutup kedua kelopak mataku.

"Tidurlah," Kurasakan sebuah tangan lebar nan hangat hinggap di kepalaku, mengusapnya ringan. "Esok kau masih harus memasak untuk sahur, bukan?"

"Ah, ya," ujarku tanpa bangkit dari posisiku yang menyandar pada pundaknya. "Mau dimasakkan apa besok, Shinichi?"

"Terserah kau saja, Shiho. Aku akan selalu menyukai setiap masakan lezatmu itu,"

Aku tersenyum seraya membuka setengah kedua kelopak mataku dan bangkit perlahan dari posisiku. Kukecup singkat dahi Shinichi, yang dibalasnya dengan kecupan pula pada kedua pipiku.

"Oyasumi," ujarku perlahan, disertai langkah kakiku menuju kamar kami.

"Oyasuminasai, Shiho,"

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal, membiarkan Shinichi menonton siaran televisi favoritnya hingga tuntas. Yah, untuk hari ini saja, kubiarkan ia untuk tidur melebihi waktu yang telah kutentukan. Entah mengapa, hari ini aku merasa begitu lelah. Mungkin karena pengaruh hari pertama berpuasa, sehingga tubuhku kini sedang beradaptasi dengan perubahan itu.

Aku bersyukur, setidaknya sebelum aku tertidur malam ini, aku telah menunaikkan segala kewajibanku sebagai seorang hamba yang taat. Bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu Shinichi, juga Ayahku, berikut Shinichi sendiri, kami bersama menunaikkannya, dipimpin oleh Ayah Shinichi. Betapa damai dan indahnya. Aku merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus lega karenanya.

Meskipun Ibu tak ikut serta bersama kami, setidaknya aku telah mengirimkan do'a untuk keselamatan beliau selama diperjalanan saat ini. Ya, Ibuku tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju Paris untuk bertemu dengan para kliennya. Tentu aku tak heran, karena Ibu memang pemilik brand aksesoris wanita ternama yang memiliki cabang hampir di seluruh Asia.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar. Kuputar kenop pintu untuk membukanya, dan kembali menutupnya begitu aku tengah berada di dalam kamar. Kuregangkan sedikit tubuhku untuk merelaksasikan otot-otot yang menegang, kemudian mengganti baju berpergian yang belum kuganti sejak tadi dengan piyama wanita yang telah kupersiapkan di dalam lemari.

Kurebahkan tubuhku perlahan di atas kasur berukuran lebar, seraya menarik selimut dan memeluk salahsatu guling yang ada. Kupejamkan kedua kelopak mataku untuk mengkonfirmasikan kelelahan yang mendera pada bagian tubuhku yang lain. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, aku mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, menandakan keberadaan seseorang yang tengah memasuki ruangan yang kini kutempati.

"Ini aku, Shiho,"

Ah, kau rupanya, Shinichi…

"Aku juga lelah," ujarnya, diselingi suara pintu yang menutup. "Jadi, bisakah kita berbagi tempat tidur?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh. Kalau saja tubuhku tak se-lelah ini, mungkin aku sudah tertawa karenanya.

"Tentu," jawabku pelan dengan nada mengantuk.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Shinichi merangkak ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya di sebelahku. Tangannya turut menarik selimut yang kini tengah kugunakan.

"Oyasumi, Shiho," ujarnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bedanya, kali ini dia yang mengucapkannya padaku terlebih dahulu.

Aku tersenyum.

"Oyasuminasai, Shin,"

Dan kami-pun terlelap dalam mimpi yang tengah membuai pikiran kami masing-masing.

.

.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menghadap ke arah Shiho yang kini tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Dapat kupastikan dari dengkuran nafasnya yang teratur, menandakan bahwa ia kini sedang berkelana ke alam mimpinya. Kuusap perlahan puncak kepala yang bermahkotakan rambut pirang stroberi miliknya, seraya menggumamkan sebuah kalimat dalam bisikkan.

"Kau tahu, Shiho?" ujarku pelan, tanpa sedikitpun berkeinginan untuk membangunkannya. "Kolektor barang antik adalah suami yang paling baik." Kuhirup wangi khas rambutnya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang. "Karena semakin tua istrinya, semakin ia mencintainya,"

Aku sengaja menggantungkan sejenak ucapanku. Aku menarik nafas dalam sesaat.

"Dan aku mencintaimu, Shiho. Kapan-pun dan di mana-pun itu,"

Aku mencoba memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku, mengirimkan sinyal kepada anggota tubuhku yang lain untuk beristirahat. Sesaat, kurasakan diriku melayang, pertanda bahwa rohku hendak beranjak ke alam mimpi, menyusul Shiho.

"Terimakasih," ucapku pelan disertai dengan sebelah tanganku yang masih setia mengusap puncak rambutnya perlahan, sebelum diriku benar-benar tenggelam bersamanya di alam mimpi.

"Terimakasih, Shiho," kuraih pinggang rampingnya untuk menutup jarak di antara aku dan istriku tercinta. "untuk segalanya…"

* * *

Author's Note :

Finally, fic ini selesai juga! Hutangku berkurang.. :D Padahal niat awalnya hanya mau menulis mengenai hari pertama mereka puasa, lalu entah kenapa, sindrom romantis aku kumat. Hadeeehh.. X(

Ah, ya! Fic ini kudedikasikan kepada **Hikaru Ai** Onee-sama yang sudah me-request padaku. Maafkan aku jika fic penuh kekurangan ini pada kenyataannya memang tidak memuaskan, Onee-sama. Maafkan usahaku yang minim dalam penulisan fic ini.. X(

Dan aku juga tak lupa untuk mendedikasikan cerita ini untuk sumber inspirasiku, **Okuri Soji** Onee-sama dan **Enji86** Onee-sama. Berkat cerita mereka yang menginspirasiku untuk menulis cerita dan mempublikasikannya kini, akhirnya aku sampai pada fandom hebat ini.. :D

Mungkin request untuk penulisan cerita berbentuk multi-chapter kutunda dulu. Aku berencana untuk hiatus beberapa bulan ke depan, karena ada hal yang harus kudahulukan. Maaf, yah.. X(

Oke, akhir kata, aku membutuhkan saran dan masukan dari para readers sekalian atas cerita yang kutulis ini. Silahkan mengisinya di dalam kotak review yang telah disediakan. Terimakasih.. :D


End file.
